


When it Rains, it Pours

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Things get hot and heavy in the back of Kandomere's car and you may have allegedly started a thunderstorm in the process.





	When it Rains, it Pours

Kandomere continues to pepper kisses down your neck, as you moan softly. Your hands grip his back while the two of you continue to makeout in the backseat of his car. He slowly slides his hand along your thigh and up your dress, you smile when he slips his fingers under the fabric of your underwear. Pulling back he meets your hungry gaze with his own. You lift up a little so he can slide your panties off with ease. Leaning back down he gives you a long drawn out kiss, before pulling back once more to search his pockets for something. You sit back expectantly but when a look of confusion crosses his face, you frown.  
Kandomere looks back at you and says, “I’m sorry, I thought we would at least make it upstairs.” You smile and gently push on his chest to get him to move. He obliges and you slip past him to reach into the front seat and open your clutch. Pulling out a condom you seat yourself once more and hold it up in front of your face between two fingers. Kandomere still looking over his shoulder turns back to you with a smirk, seeing that you brought more than one. 

He takes it from your hand and begins to unbuckle his pants. Reaching forward you help pull his pants and underwear down. He unwraps the condom and quickly dons it. You open your legs a little wider and pull up your dress, as he slowly slips into you. You whimper a little as he starts thrusting. Your fingers claw at his jacket and he shrugs it off quickly at your insistence, as he thrusts harder into you. With one hand he grips tightly onto your thigh while the other tangles itself into your hair. Matching his pacing, you grab onto his shoulders and pull him closer to you desperate for him now.  
You moan as he picks up speed. His face next to yours now, you bite down hard on his ear ensuring that you include your canines in the process. Kandomere lets out a loud moan, and continues to gasp when you suck on his ear. “Fuck,” he says, still holding his ear you smile. He retaliates by biting your neck. Whimpering you let go of his ear and clutch at the back of his neck. “Oh Kandomere, please,” you whisper. Hearing you gasp and whine into his ear reinvigorates him and he moves his hand from your hair to stroke your clit, hoping to push you over the edge. Thunder rolls in the distance as Kandomere uses more pressure and you cry out arching your back as you hit your peak. Kandomere groans finishing right along side you and the two of you ride it out together. Lightning flashes and a loud crack of thunder soon follows as an immediate downpour begins.  
Gasping for breath the two of you rest your foreheads together and enjoy the moment. Kandomere pulls back first, slipping out of you and you open your eyes to look at him. When you do you’re met with a curious stare, “What?” you ask confused. He turns to look out the window and you notice for the first time that it’s raining, in L.A.  
“Damn,” Kandomere says impressed, turning back to look at you.  
“Did I do that?” you ask. He nodded.  
Pointing to his own eyes he said, “Your eyes did the thing again.”  
“Whoops,” you said.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it we’re in the elven district could’ve been anybody,” he said shrugging. Your face softens and you lean up and kiss him. When you pull back, he pushes the hair out of your face and rests his forehead against yours. 

After the two of you make yourselves decent, you step out of the car and into the side street you had parked in next to the apartment complex. Huddling close to Kandomere, he holds his jacket over his head to try and shield the two of you from the rain. Despite both of your best efforts though, you are still both drenched by the time you get inside. When you get on the elevator to go up, Kandomere has you tucked under his arm as you lean into him.  
“I know you always get wet for me,” Kandomere begins as you turn to look up at him, “but I didn’t think you’d get that wet.” You playfully push on his chest, both of you laughing while the elevator takes you to your floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics:
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
